The present invention relates to the field of electric lighting fixtures and more particularly it relates to a hidden source fluorescent lighting fixture that operates simultaneously in an indirect wash mode in an upward direction and in a modified mode in a downward direction
Fluorescent and incandescent lighting fixtures have been made in many variations designed to soften the glare effect of direct lighting by tubes or bulbs, particularly for residential and architectural lighting, generally falling into three categories: shades, diffusers and indirect lighting where the source is in one manner or another hidden from normal view. For fluorescent fixtures, a common example is the external-reflection type of ceiling fixture where the fluorescent tubes are mounted above a decoratively-finished housing to illuminate a room from light that is entirely reflected from a ceiling above the fixture, while concealing the fluorescent tubes from occupants of the room. Another form of indirect fluorescent lighting utilizing internal reflection mounts on or in a wall or ceiling in a manner that conceals the tube(s) but projects a xe2x80x9cwashxe2x80x9d of light onto a ceiling or wall via a specially-shaped reflector.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture, for mounting externally onto a wall, that will illuminate upwardly with a xe2x80x9cwashxe2x80x9d effect and simultaneously project special ambient xe2x80x9cfillxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctaskxe2x80x9d illumination downwardly.
It is a further object to provide an easily installed indirect light fixture that will meet a growing demand for glare-free lighting solutions as pertaining to commercial or residential spaces, typically with personal computers or the like.
The above-mentioned objects have been accomplished in the present invention by providing a shallow vertically elongated housing designed to hang or mount on a wall surface, that contains a curved reflector in an upper portion illuminated by a concealed fluorescent lamp in a mid region of the fixture. A fluorescent lamp co-operates with a first specially shaped reflector that extends upwardly above the fluorescent lamp in an offset shaped to project a xe2x80x9cwashxe2x80x9d area toward the ceiling.
As the special novel feature of the invention, the downward portion of the light from the lamp illuminates a secondary reflector with a concavely curved surface provided in the lower portion of the fixture beneath the fluorescent tube for an accent effect. This surface can be finished creatively to produce a variety of desired decorative matte effects e.g. a wood grain, metal or other surface that picks up and highlights the downward illumination.